No ExitS2 Ep6
by Bad Day at Black Rock
Summary: Jo shows up to help with the missing girl case and ends up a little deeper than she wanted.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: These fics are based on real episodes of Supernatural. The characters and plots belong to the creator and writers for the show. If you would like background on the new character you can read the previous episodes.

No Exit

Dean smirked to himself as he fished in his pockets for the car keys. He actually felt good, like maybe things weren't so bad after all. Him and Sam were on good speaking terms again and Kayla was sleeping in _his_ bed. Yeah, everything was looking up.

"I got our next job." Dean said cheerfully. "A young girl has been kidnapped by an evil cult."

Sam looked at him. "Does this girl have a name?"

"Katie Holmes."

He laughed. "Funny. And for you, so bitchy."

There was a crash heard from inside the Roadhouse, followed by yelling.

"Of course on the other hand, cat fight."

Kayla rolled her eyes and followed them into the bar.

"What are you gonna do? Chain me in the basement?!" Jo was screaming at her mother.

"It's not the worst idea you've come up with recently. You know what, you want to leave? Leave. Go back to school!" Ellen turned and saw her audience. "Guys, bad time."

"Yes mam." The boys said in unison, then Dean added, "We rarely drink before ten anyway."

"Wait! I want to know what they think about this."

"I don't _care_ what they think about this!" Ellen shot back at her. Just then a couple with two children wandered into the place. They overheard the yelling and stopped to exchange looks.

"We'll just check out the Arby's down the street." Kayla chuckled quietly as they left.

Jo looked expectantly to her mother as the phone rang and waited for her to answer it before approaching them with a file in her hand. "A young girl vanishes out of a Philadelphia apartment. She wasn't the first one, there's been six in total all young blondes. It only happens every decade or so, so the cops haven't seen the pattern."

Dean glanced at the folder.

"Take it, it won't bite."

"Your mom might." He took the folder and sifted through it, it was a pretty thorough overview. "This is good background, Ash do it?"

"I did it myself."

Ellen came over to them. "If you like it so much, you take it."

"Mom."

"Jo, this family has lost enough."

And just like that, the argument was over. They all exchanged awkward goodbyes and went on their way.


	2. Chapter 2

At the apartment they found ectoplasm leaking out of one of the vents. Whatever they were dealing with was extremely pissed off. Sam watched his brother exchange quick looks every once in awhile with Kayla, he was glad they finally got over it. Less drama to deal with. After the search they headed into the hallway but were surprised to see Jo coming towards them with the landlord.

"There you are!" Jo smiled sweetly and clung on to Sam's shoulder. "This is my boyfriend Sam and his buddies Dean and Kayla."

"Quite the girl you got there."

Sam struggled for words. "Um, yeah. She's a spitfire."

"Did you check out the apartment?"

"He loved it." Dean spoke for him.

"Great." Jo smiled at the man. "If it's good enough for him, it's good enough for me." She handed him a pile of cash. "We'll take it."

Inside the apartment, Dean was furious. Babysitting wasn't on the agenda for this job and they couldn't afford to be held back. Jo shouldn't have come out here and what's worse, now they had her mother to deal with.

"Relax. She thinks I'm in Vegas; Ash left a credit card trail all the way to the slot machines."

Dean's phone rang and he grimaced; he knew exactly who it was. He glanced to the number on the display and answered it. "Hey Ellen."

"_Is she with you?"_

"What?"

"_Jo told me she was in Vegas and I don't believe it for one second. She with you?"_

"I…"

Jo threatened him under her breath. "If you tell her I'm here I swear to God…"

He covered the phone. "You're not supposed to be here in the…" but she kept arguing. "Haven't seen her. Yes I'm sure. Absolutely." He hung up the phone and gave her a look.

Jo smiled cheerfully and went back to the table.

Kayla shook her head with a laugh. "She's gonna kill you."

"That's why I have you here to protect me."

Jo pulled a quarter out of her pocket. "I'll flip ya for the bed."

Dean waved her off. "That's not even fair, there's two of us."

"Ok, I'll flip you and Kayla for me and Sam."

Dean paused a moment and looked at Kayla. "Why do you all want to sleep with Sam?"

"What?" Sam looked up, he had missed the whole conversation while looking through the file.

"So let's flip." Jo tossed the coin up.

Kayla caught it midair. "Thanks, I needed a drink. You two can have the bed."

Dean looked dumbfounded. "What?" He looked at her like she was crazy; hotel beds were uncomfortable enough but the _floor…_

She squeezed his hand lightly. "We'll sleep on the couch, or floor, whatever." He gave her a blank look; he obviously didn't see where she was going with this. "Come get a drink with me."

He followed her into the hall and whined slightly. "I don't want to sleep on floor, what's wrong with you?"

"Can't you set the mood for your brother? At least give him a chance."

"I was more interested in setting the mood with you…"

She laughed quietly. "You seem pretty confident that you'd be successful." He pulled her closer to him and kissed her suddenly, knowing full well she would practically melt into it. "That's cheating."

"Hey I can't help the effect I have on people."

Kayla shook her head but she couldn't even be irritated, how could anyone stay mad at him? "Let's just worry about this girl for now huh? The rest we'll talk about later."


	3. Chapter 3

It wasn't long after they found the spirit's traveling route that another girl went missing. After Jo spent a night sifting through her own file, she discovered that the building next to the apartment complex used to be a prison, and the apartment complex itself was previously used as an empty lot to hang the prisoners. She had Ash run the list of people hanged during the course of the prison and got over a hundred hits.

Sam scrolled through the screen. "Herman Webster Mudgett…sounds familiar."

"What like Dr. Holmes? _The_ Dr. Holmes was killed there?" Kayla asked, her voice suddenly alert with enthusiasm. "That's awesome."

Dean looked at her a moment, then back to Sam. "Is there more information?"

Sam did a quick search and confirmed the name. "Yeah, looks like he's our guy."

"Who is this guy?" Jo leaned in to look at a picture.

"Mudgett went by the alias Doctor H. H. Holmes, sick guy doesn't even begin to describe it." Kayla started. "His main target was, of course, young blondes. Most of the murders took place in his "murder castle", where he'd keep the girls alive for days before finally killing them, disfiguring the corpses, then reassemble them into human skeleton displays and selling them to Universities. Made tons of money."

Sam and Dean looked at each other.

"Don't look at me like that, I studied serial killers in school."

It didn't bother Jo in the least. "So there's a possibility that this Teresa girl is still alive."

"And we can't even go it the easy way." Dean added. "Holmes' body is encased in about two tons of concrete. He didn't want anyone disfiguring his corpse, go figure."

They moved quickly after that. According to his pattern, he would keep the girls in secret passages, rooms and vaults to let them starve to death or suffocate so they had get inside the walls. Sam and Jo took the lower levels, while Dean and Kayla took the higher levels.

Dean shined the flashlight around the corner before stepping further. "So, serial killers huh?"

"Yep. Gein, Dahmer, Fish, you name it I know it."

He shook his head. "That's not disturbing at all."

"Hey you guys are like the walking encyclopedias for supernatural creatures that kill people. I just happen to know about _people _who kill people."

He chuckled and picked up his phone as it rang. "Yeah?" There was a pause and his facial expression changed. "What? How the hell did that happen?! Christ." He hung up and looked at her. "It's got Jo."


	4. Chapter 4

He couldn't believe they were crawling through these nasty sewers. This is _exactly_ why she shouldn't have come, he _knew_ he should have sent her packing back to her mom. As soon as they saved her ass he was kicking it. Dean saw the opening up ahead and heard whimpering, they were close. As they came into the clearing he saw one fugly dude with his hand in some sort of cage.

"Hey!" He blew him away with the iron round. "Jo?"

"I'm here!" She cried from the box, relief flooded into her as she heard his voice.

Kayla handed him a piece of rebar and he pried the locks open before giving it to Sam to free the other girl. Jo looked absolutely terrified when she got out. _Good._ Maybe she'd rethink this hunting thing.

"Are you ok?"

"I've been better. Let's get the hell out of here."

"Yeah not quite yet. We've got work to do shark bait."

Jo looked at him, the fear still shining through. "Me?"

The setup was so brainless it seemed almost too easy. Jo waited on the floor while they waited in the wings for Holmes to show up. He did of course, and Dean shot the canister which released the bags of salt. As planned it created a perfect barrier around the holding room. While Holmes was freaking out, Jo made an easy escape. Why couldn't they all be this simple?

Just in case something were to happen to the salt, Dean hijacked a cement truck and poured it down the tunnel. Now his spirit could live forever like his body.


	5. Chapter 5

Awkward didn't even describe the tone in the car that night. Dean drove, Ellen sat shotgun and Sam, Kayla and Jo were in the back like the kids group. Ellen was pissed, no, furious, no, _livid_ was a good term for it. After a long silence he finally decided to say something.

"So you weren't kidding about flying down here huh?" He didn't get an answer. "How about we listen to some music?" He flipped the radio on.

Ellen reached forward and turned it off. The three in the back exchanged looks but none of them dared say anything.

"Ok. Gonna be a long drive."

When they got back to the Roadhouse it wasn't two minutes before arguing was heard from inside. Dean glanced to Kayla.

"Maybe you should try to talk to her, you know, from a woman's point of view."

She sighed quietly, couldn't hurt anything. Kayla walked through the doors, Jo and Ellen were standing near the bar arguing. They both looked at her when she walked in.

"Hey, I um…I just wanted to tell you…"

"Come in here, you need to hear this too." Ellen looked at her. "Those boys are dangerous and they will get you killed."

"With all respect mam, because really, I understand your concern. My parents worry about me too, but I've been with them for about a year and a half now. I'm not dead yet."

"But I bet you've come close."

"It kind of comes with the territory."

"You don't understand."

"Sorry I interrupted." She walked back outside; she wasn't really in the mood to hear a speech about how dangerous the Winchester brothers were. If Dean wanted to get involved, he could walk into the argument. "I'm not getting in between that."

When Jo came back out they tried to talk to her but she was pretty adamant about them getting the hell away from her. The truth finally came out and Ellen's attitude made much more sense. John and Jo's father worked together on Mr. Harvell's last hunt. According to Ellen, John messed up, jumped the gun and got him killed. Which is why John never came back to the Roadhouse, never spoke about them to his sons, why Ellen didn't want her daughter involved with the boys, and why Jo wanted them to just leave. It didn't seem a fair judgment; Sam and Dean weren't their father and shouldn't be held directly responsible for what happened. They left the property on less than a pleasant note.

_Authors Note: Ok so No Exit was kind of lame and I apologize, there wasn't much to work with. I was going to skip it or the next episode-The Usual Suspects but decided to keep the Roadhouse stuff in. Sam and Dean get arrested plenty more times in the future anyway. So the next episode will be Crossroad Blues. Enjoy!_


End file.
